


Gift

by neuralhandshake (bonk)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk/pseuds/neuralhandshake
Summary: "Close your eyes."Nicole looked reluctant, staring down at the shorter girl in front of her. "Waves--what are you up to?" she asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow out of curiousity all the same.Waverly puffed her bottom lip out into a pout. "It's a surprise. It's not a surprise if you don't close your eyes."





	Gift

“Close your eyes.”

Nicole looked reluctant, staring down at the shorter girl in front of her. “Waves–what are you up to?” she asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow out of curiousity all the same.

Waverly puffed her bottom lip out into a pout. “It’s a surprise. It can’t be a surprise if you don’t close your eyes,” she insisted again. She had taken Nicole’s hands, warm and soft in the chill of the homestead’s kitchen. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Nicole let out a breathy laugh and cracked a tiny grin. She didn’t want to close her eyes, not with Waverly Earp standing in front of her looking adorable and gorgeous. She never wanted to take her eyes off her, really. But she obeyed her girlfriend finally, closing her eyes.

Waverly released her hands and Nicole felt her circle behind her. She heard a rustling, the sound of Waverly rummaging through one of the pockets of her oversized jacket, and then felt the weight of the smaller girl press against her. Every curve fitting like two puzzle pieces interlocking. Waverly’s fingertips brushed her collarbone, draping a cool metal chain across the deputy’s neck, carefully lifting the back of Nicole’s hair to fasten a clasp at the base of her neck and planting a soft kiss just above the spot. Nicole let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

Once again, Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and Nicole felt her circle back around front. “Okay–open ‘em!" 

Nicole’s eyes fluttered open, glancing down at the necklace resting against the collar of her cropped shirt. A stag’s head, glistening silver in the faint rays of sunlight that rolled through the kitchen window, hanging from the chain by its horns. Waverly’s favorite necklace.

"So I’m always with you…” Waverly said, smiling that bright smile that made Nicole’s heart flutter every time, no matter how many times she’d seen it. “…my deer.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and laughed, thanking her with a kiss.


End file.
